Violently Happy
by Scalytta
Summary: "Terlalu sayang itu tidak baik. Kau, akhirnya menemukannya huh? Persahabatan yang tulus, bukan omong kosong. Persahabatan di dunia nyatamu. Kamu sudah bahagia kan? Kau akan terus berada di dunia nyatamu bersama sahabat-sahabatmu itu. Ah, aku lega."


_._

_._

_"Hai, nama asliku Aomine Daiki. Siapa nama aslimu?"_

_"Hmm... Aomine-_kun_ bisa tau nama asliku setelah kita bertemu di dunia nyata."_

Sedikit perasaan kecewa merasuki diriku. Ah, lagi-lagi aku gagal mencari tau nama aslinya. Tapi tak apalah, kami masih bisa tetap bersama, itu yang terpenting. Dengan sedikit berat hati, aku menjawab, _"Baiklah. Aku tunggu waktu di mana kita bisa bertemu, Kuro!"_

_._

* * *

.

.

**"Violently Happy"**

**Kuroko no Basket ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

**Violently Happy ****© Scalytta  
**

**AU, possibly OOC, typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**An Oneshot for you**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Terlalu sayang itu tidak baik.

Itu adalah pelajaran yang didapatkan oleh diriku sendiri selama delapan belas tahun aku dilahirkan. Seharusnya aku sudah tau dari awal bahwa sesuatu yang berlebihan itu selalu tidak baik. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini, rasa sayangku pada orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku terlalu besar. Sehingga sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan mereka.

.

Keluarga, sahabat, teman, saudara.

Terutama sahabat.

Aku belum pernah merasakan rasanya kehilangan seorang keluarga, dalam arti keluarga kandungku sendiri. Karena itu aku belum bisa mengutarakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga. Mereka masih ada di dekatku, masih selalu mendampingiku. Karena itu aku tidak bisa membayangkan atau mengimajinasikan bagaimana jika mereka pergi.

Tapi sahabat, aku pernah kehilangannya.

Dia sahabatku, adikku. Orang yang selalu berbagi cerita denganku, yang selalu berbagi keluh kesah bersama. Dia orang tersayangku, yang selalu ada kapanpun aku membuka mataku sampai aku menutupnya kembali.

Kami belum pernah bertemu, belum pernah mendengar suara masing-masing. Tapi meski begitu, kami bisa saling mengerti. Kami saling mengenal lewat sebuah media sosial yang banyak digunakan orang-orang. Dimulai dari perkenalan dan obrolan canggung. Sampai akhirnya kami menjadi semakin dekat. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat sejak kapan kami bisa menjadi sahabat.

Dia orang yang tertutup, aku tahu itu. Tapi kian hari, dia semakin membuka dirinya untukku. Dia seperti sebuah buku diary dengan sebuah gembok di buku sampulnya. Sehingga sulit bagiku untuk membuka dan membaca isinya sampai aku menemukan kunci untuk membuka gembok itu.

Tapi aku tidak perlu menemukan kunci tersebut. Karena dia telah dengan sukarela membukakannya untukku.

Iya, dia dengan sendirinya membuka lembar demi lembar jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Aku? Aku hanyalah buku biasa, yang bisa dengan mudah dibaca. Aku adalah aku, yang selalu bersikap apa adanya tanpa menutup-nutupi kejelekanku.

Tapi dia berbeda. Dia, di dunia nyatanya, memasang sebuah topeng manis yang membuatnya tidak benar-benar dikenal. Dia di dunianya berbeda dengan dia di dunia kami.

Aku selalu berpikir, apa yang membuatnya memasang topeng manis itu? Padahal dia bukanlah orang yang harus membohongi diri sendiri. Padahal dia bukanlah adalah orang yang harus mengunci dirinya seperti sebuah buku diary.

Sampai akhirnya, aku mengetahui segalanya. Tentang dia, orang tuanya, teman-temannya, sahabatnya.

.

Dia hanyalah seorang yang kesepian, yang ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya persahabatan yang murni dan tulus.

Dia hanyalah orang yang ketakutan, yang tidak berani membuka dirinya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Di dunianya, dia dimanfaatkan. Di dunianya, persahabatan hanyalah omong kosong.

.

Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dari dunia nyatanya, itu adalah dunia kami. Di mana pertemanan, persahabatan, dan keluarga adalah hal yang begitu murni, begitu indah walaupun kami tidak saling mengenal secara _personal_. Dia bertemu denganku, yang dengan polosnya mengajaknya untuk berteman dan semakin membuka diri.

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Dia membutuhkanku, dia membutuhkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi dunianya. Karena itu, aku yang notabene hanya iseng bermain di dunia kami pun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memberinya kekuatan itu.

Dan aku berhasil. Aku bisa membuatnya merasa lebih percaya diri. Aku berhasil membuatnya menyadari bahwa persahabatan yang murni juga bisa didapat di dunianya. Dia berterima kasih padaku. Aku bahagia, usahaku tidak sia-sia.

* * *

.

Bulan depan dia akan masuk universitas.

Aku takut mengganggunya, mengganggu belajarnya. Karena itu, aku coba untuk tidak begitu mengganggunya. Berusaha memberinya waktu untuk berkonsentrasi di dunianya. Bukan berarti aku berhenti menghubunginya. Kami masih tetap saling berbincang seperti biasa, hanya tidak sesering dulu.

Aku dengar dia diterima di salah satu universitas. Seirin, itu adalah informasi tentang keberadaannya yang bisa aku dapat dari dunia kami.

Dan kami berhenti untuk saling menghubungi.

Alasannya sederhana, aku harus fokus belajar, dan dia harus fokus dalam menghadapi tugas-tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa baru.

Meski begitu, aku selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke dunia kami, berharap ada suatu kebetulan di mana dia juga tengah berkunjung untuk melepas lelah, kemudian kami akan berbincang seperti biasa.

.

Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan belaka.

.

Lima bulan kami tidak pernah memberi kabar. Lima bulan dunia kami hanya terisi oleh diriku. Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Aku coba mengirimnya pesan bahwa aku merindukannya, ingin berbincang lagi dengannya. Tapi semua pesan itu tak pernah terbaca. Karena dia tidak pernah berkunjung ke dunia kami sekalipun.

Sampai akhirnya, aku nekat menghubunginya. Dia membalas pesanku, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Aku takut, pembicaraan kami lumayan canggung. Tapi aku berusaha untuk terus mengajaknya mengobrol. Aku tanyakan kabarnya, aku tanyakan bagaimana dia di dunia nyatanya.

Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Dia bilang, dia akhirnya bisa menemukan keluarga di dunianya. Aku bahagia, sungguh. Kekhawatiran tentang dia yang tidak akan pernah mau menjalin persahabatan di dunianya lenyap tergantikan oleh perasaan lega. Aku bilang bahwa aku merindukannya karena dia tidak pernah berkunjung ke dunia kami.

* * *

.

Dia berjanji akan mampir besok.

Keesokan harinya, aku menunggunya dengan penuh semangat. Aku datang ke dunia kami lebih awal, menunggu kedatangannya. Berharap dia menepati janjinya.

.

Dan benar saja, dia tepati janjinya.

Perasaan bahagia segera menyelimutiku. Dengan berbunga-bunga, aku ajak dia berbincang. Aku bicarakan banyak hal yang telah kami lewatkan bersama. Kami akrab seperti biasa.

Hanya perasaanku saja atau dia mulai malas menanggapi obrolanku?

Aku tanyakan tentang dirinya. Ingin mendengar cerita tentang dirinya sendiri seperti dulu. Ingin mendengar keluh kesahnya, kebahagiaannya, bahkan rasa tak sukanya.

.

Tapi dia menolak.

Kenapa?

Ke mana kunci untuk gembok itu disimpan?

Apakah hilang? Apa aku lupa menaruhnya?

.

Sebelum aku sadar dari lamunan akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, aku dikagetkan oleh suaranya. Dia bilang dia harus pergi ke dunia nyatanya. Dia tak berkata apapun setelah itu. Membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhiku. Kucoba meraihnya, mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi itu semua sia-sia.

_._

_Kemana kamu akan pergi?_

Kenapa tidak tinggal di dunia kita lebih lama?

.

Saat punggungnya benar-benar menghilang, aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"_Mereka seperti keluarga untukku."_ Itu yang dia katakan setelah aku nekat menghubunginya dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya di sana.

.

Ah. Aku mengerti.

_._

_Kau, akhirnya menemukannya huh? Persahabatan yang tulus, bukan omong kosong. Persahabatan di dunia nyatamu. Kau sudah bahagia kan?_

_Kau akan terus berada di dunia nyatamu bersama sahabat-sahabatmu itu. _

_Ah, aku lega. Akhirnya kau bisa melakukannya. Akhirnya kau bisa menghadapi dunia nyatamu dengan senyum tulus, tanpa topeng manis itu lagi._

.

Aku bahagia untukmu.

.

Eh? Kenapa ini? Kenapa mataku panas? Kenapa ada air yang terjatuh menuruni pipiku? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali di bagian dadaku?

Ada sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang teramat penting.

Kucoba menghapus air mata ini, tapi alirannya enggan untuk berhenti. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Harusnya aku bahagia, bahagia karena sekarang dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Bahagia karena sekarang dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa aku menangis?

Kenapa aku merasa kehilangan orang yang teramat aku sayangi?

.

_Kau… apa kau akan kembali?_

_._

_._

**_-End-_**


End file.
